


Lightning Strike

by Ghostboyhaunted



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Agender Logic | Logan Sanders, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, I'll add more tags, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is Anxiety | Virgil Sanders' Parent, Trans Male Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, all the fucking time, hero logan, logan uses ey/em pronouns, supervillan roman, virgils just so fucking tired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostboyhaunted/pseuds/Ghostboyhaunted
Summary: in a world of superpowers- of heros and villains - 17 year old, very broke, Virgil Black gets thrown into the storm of it all when he takes a job as henchman for local supervillian, The Narrator.aa this whole thing is a work in project lol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Lightning Strike

Virgil straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. He looked tired; his attempt at a smokey eye and greasy, faded purple-brown-gross bangs made him look like a raccoon. That didn’t really matter though, anyway. Today was his first day of being a “henchman” for the local supervillain, The Narrator, and frankly, Virgil couldn’t care less. He knew he was going to hate the job and get fired the same week(at most). That’s what happens at every job, anyway(so why try?). But rent was months overdue and dinners that consisted of a singular granola bar were not exactly in good fashion. Virgil took off the tie and slipped on a checkered black hoodie. It was huge on him(maybe because he was short or maybe because it was his dad’s, either way, it practically fell to his knees). ‘ _Presentation be damned_ ’ he decided. The 17-year-old was never the formal type, anyway...  
  
Maybe putting up adds for henchmen on craigslist wasn’t the smartest idea, but it worked, so that at least says something. Roman sat in his lair( a McMansion that been inherited) waiting for his new henchman. He was already 20 minutes late for fudge’s sake! How was Roman supposed to go through with all his evilness without a henchman!   
  
Virgil walked inside and looked around. The house pretty much matched the Narrator’s overall vibes. Big, white and gold, dramatic. Virgil hated it. He walked into the livingroom, to see his new employer lounging in casual wear. What a good first meeting. (Then again, Virgil himself was in an oversized hoodie and no binder. So whos the informal one now?? bitch.)  
  
“You’re twenty minutes late, henchman.” Said Roman in a grand voice. He got up from the couch and walked over to the worker. Roman towered over him.   
  
Virgil looked into the villain’s eyes and smiled. He was not easily intimidated and he showed that off with his smart-ass wit. “With that preciseness, sir, you almost sound like the Brain” Ah yes, the Brain, the Narrator’s good counterpart and mortal enemy. Ey were always punctual and precise. Roman couldn’t _stand_ em.   
“ _You little scoundrel,”_ Roman growled as he grabbed onto the boy’s sweatshirt and pulled it up in an attempt to pull him with it. Virgil just stood where he was, smiling. Yay big hoodies!!  
“You’re going to have to try harder than that, sir.” He said dryly. Its almost like he wanted to be fired or something! Roman knew he couldn’t fire him, given no one else wanted to be his henchman.   
Roman dropped the sweatshirt, still keeping up the whole Mad personality thing. “It seems like you’re unaware who the boss is around here, henchman, and I-”   
“My names Virgil, actually.” He interrupted. Everyone KNOWS not to interrupt a villain’s monologue.   
The Narrator’s face turned bright red with anger(and maybe embarrassment, though he could never admit it). “I’m sick of your attitude, _henchman._ ”   
“Good thing I’m the only one you got,” Virgil pointed out. The mansion was empty except for the two of them.   
“Just- just- shut _up!_ ” Roman was getting defensive.   
“Awe,” Virgil chuckled “Am I upsetting the Narrator? Oh god, forbid it! Who knew his ego was so fragile!” please fire him please fire him please fire him   
“Shut **_UP_** _,_ ” Roman shouted so loud the building shook. Supersonic screams will do that to you. Virgil felt a wave of power surge through him but stood his ground. Thank god he was wearing his good pair of combat boots today.   
  
Roman gawked at Virgil, who stood in front of him still. All around the boy, an electric purple forcefield glowed. Roman tried to punch him but was electrocuted the moment his hand touched the glowing light. Virgil just watched with a smirk.   
  
“Are you okay, sir?” Virgil asked with mock concern.   
“Just go get me a coffee from down the street, will you?” He said, looking away from his henchman.   
  
Virgil turned on his heels to go, still keeping up the forcefield. “Anything for you, boss.”   
He stepped outside into the rain. It all seemed to slide off the forcefield. Using powers for such petty things were usually frowned upon, but why should Virgil care? Society had some questionable rules, anyway.   
  
Like what was even _with_ superpowers? Some people have two, some have five, some have up to 20. And the whole ‘your power being stored in a place or object’ thing was wack. Like okay, Virgil’s power is stored in his fingers; if someone cut off his fingers, he’d lose all is powers and in return his whole being _alive_ schtick. And in the case of Logan(Logan was Virgils very best friend who made him his favorite boots), eir powers are stored in eir glasses. Glasses! If eir glasses broke ey’d die! Thats so _stupid!_ And its all a lottery!   
  
The genetic lottery was horse dung. Maybe he would like it more if Virgil had more useful powers than being able to create a forcefield and control electricity. Like, yeah maybe they were _badass_ or whatever people said, but they weren’t _useful._ Virgil wanted more than anything was to have a useful power. Like flight! Or- or mind control. Or super smarts. Any of those were better than _lightning._ _  
__  
_ Hell, even his friend Remy’s powers would be cooler than his. Remy could guess whatever coffee someone wanted, and pour a perfect cup; hence the creation of his coffee shop off east pine and maple. He walked into the shop.  
  
“Ayo! Virgil my GURL what is **_up_**?” Remy said as Virgil walked up to the counter. He stared at the boy for a moment. “One black coffee for you and a triple caramel swirl with two shots of espresso for your boss will be ready for a moment.”  
  
Virgil was always impressed by Remy’s ability. He had no idea what The Narrator even _wanted_ but Remy was able to pick up on it like That. If only Virgil co- ‘ _You are my daaAd! Youre my dad! Boogiewoogie wo-’_ _  
__  
_ Virgil grabbed his phone from out of his pocket and answered it.   
  
“Heya pops.” He answered with a smile. Virgil had been avioding calling his dad all day.

“Virgie!!!!!!!” Patton’s voice rang though the phone. “How’s your first day of work, kiddo? The Brain gotcha running chores round the city?” He asked with curiosity.

Virgil cringed. He felt bad for lying to his dad about his new internship, but he knew Patton would never forgive him if he found out Virgil was working for a supervillan. Cons of having a SuperDad. “You bet! Been running arrands all over.” That wasn’t technically a lie, was it? “How’s work?” 

To Virgil, his dad always had the  _ coolest  _ powers. He could create anything out of ice, and it would never melt. He partered with Logan(you know, Virgil’s super cool super smart best friend?) to build new technolgies to enhance peoples powers. Virgil’s own boots were one of these creations. They were made specally to help elecity travel through his body, and not stay  _ stuck _ in clothes. 

“Its the same as always! Logan’s got a crush, but wont tell me who it is!” Remy put Virgil’s coffees on the counter.

Virgil laughed a little “Pop, please don’t harass Logan about eir crush. Ey’ll tell you if eir comfortable. Plus, its none of your buessness, anyway.” he said as he grabbed his coffees and paid.

“Yeah, but what if ey has a crush on  _ you! _ I know how long you’ve liked em.” Virgil turned bright red as he tried to carry his two cups of coffee and his phone. It was awkward, but he eventually mauvered himself. Each cup was in one hand and the phone was suspened by a bolt of lighning that rose from the ground.    
  
“Da _ d! _ Shut  _ up!  _ Logan doesn’t like me and you know it. Plus, I got over that crush months ago.” God, Virgil sounded like a preteen boy. 

“I saw the way you looked at him when you visited last week. You’re in love, buddy.” Patton teased. Virgil hated to admit it, but he had fallen for Logan  _ hard.  _

“Listen, pops. I gotta get back to work.” He said as he started walking. 

“You’re going to come home for dinner tonight though, right?” Virgils jaw tightened a little. He forgot he said he’d do that. He loved his dad, but the whole supervillan thing kinda put a wrench in the middle of everything   
  
“I dunno, works really tuckering me out. Maybe tomorrow?” He said

  
Patton sighed “Okay. See you tomorrow, kiddo!” the line went dead.   
  
“Fff _ ffffuck me _ .” Virgil groaned as he put his phone in his pocket. What a start to the day!


End file.
